Perdón
by UchihaHinataChan
Summary: Hace dos años fui abandonada en el altar por el amor de mi vida. SasuHina. Para Gpe Mccartney por su cumpleaños.


Dedicado a **Gpe Mccartney** por su cumpleaños, que fue el 31 pero no pude escribir nada ni subir hasta hoy.

¡Gracias por tus opiniones de mis fics siempre!

Este no es gran cosa, pero el estudio me tiene las neuronas quemadas.

.

.

"_Se perdona mientras se ama"_

_**François de la Rochefoucauld**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hace dos años fui abandonada en el altar por el amor de mi vida.

Ese podría ser el comienzo de una película romántica de serie B, pero es la frase con la que me levanto cada mañana desde ese día.

Cuando pienso en lo sucedido me doy cuenta de que en realidad no recuerdo mucho. Si cierro los ojos fuertemente solo me veo a mí misma en la puerta de la iglesia a la espera de entrar. Veo a su mejor amigo que se acerca y me dice

_ Sasuke no va a venir.

Y esas cinco palabras fueron el final de todo y el comienzo de nada.

Pasé semanas encerrada en mi habitación, sin querer salir y evitando a todo el mundo. Incluso su hermano mayor, con el que apenas había tenido contacto, vino a disculparse. No puedo recordar que le dije, si le grité, si lloré, lo culpé o simplemente sonreí. Pero estoy segura de que fue eso último, seguramente le dediqué una sonrisa tranquilizadora y lo expié de sus culpas.

.

Hace dos años que fui abandonada en el altar por el amor de mi vida, y ahora lo tengo ante mí, esperándome delante de la puerta de mi casa.

Llueve a mares y él está empapado y apoyado en la pared de al lado de la entrada. Si esto fuera una de esas películas, le gritaría y le diría que se fuera. Pero no lo hago. Me acerco a la entrada y abro la puerta invitándolo a pasar.

Uchiha Sasuke al que amé con todo mi corazón y quien lo partió en miles de microscópicos pedazos está usando mi ducha ahora mientras yo preparo algo de cenar. No nos hemos dicho nada.

Cuando sale de la ducha yo ya he puesto la comida en la mesa y nos sentamos a cenar.

_ ¿No vas a preguntar por qué he vuelto?_ lo dice mirándome fijamente. Es tan idiota que dan ganas de golpearlo, no se da cuenta de que no voy a preguntarle eso porque en realidad lo que no quiero saber es porque se fue.

_ Uno siempre termina por volver a casa ¿no?

Es una conversación absurda, como si en realidad nunca hubiese pasado nada entre nosotros y fuésemos viejos amigos que se reencuentran de casualidad.

Cuando terminamos de cenar, él observa el mueble de mi salón donde decenas de fotografías exponen rostros importantes para mí, acompañados de momentos que ahora son dulces recuerdos.

_ No hay ninguna foto mía.

Le miro detenidamente y me doy cuenta de que él no ha cambiado absolutamente nada, con ese porte de autoconfianza, seguridad y orgullo. Con eso rostro sereno y esa mirada profunda. Abro un cajón y extraigo de él un marco envejecido con una vieja foto amarillenta. _Somos los dos_. Yo estoy sonriendo y él sujeta mi cintura. Se lo entrego sin mirarlo, porque hoy hace dos años que me abandonó y aún no estoy preparada para enfrentar su recuerdo.

_ Hay otra cosa que quiero darte_ no sé muy bien de donde salen mis palabras pero abandono el salón y regreso en unos minutos con una pequeña caja en mis manos. La aprieto con fuerza dándome cuenta de lo doloroso que es eso.

_ Son las alianzas de la boda.

Cuando lo dice mientras observa mi mano aprieto aún más el agarre, logrando que mis nudillos se tornen blancos. Me lo había prometido a mí misma, algún día cuando lo viera o cuando estuviera preparada lo buscaría y le devolvería aquellos anillos y de esa forma pondría fin a ese doloroso sentimiento que me acompañaba cada día.

Pero aquí estoy, desperdiciando mi oportunidad de olvidar y seguir adelante. Porque no quiero deshacerme de ellos. _Es incomprensible, pero no quiero._

Bajo mi cabeza tapando los ojos con el pelo, voy a llorar. _Y no quiero hacerlo_. No tardo en notar unos brazos, tan desconocidos y familiares a la vez, rodearme. Apoya su cabeza sobre la mía y yo lloro como una niña pequeña.

Ahora puedo recordarlo, puedo recordar el momento exacto en que me dijeron que él no vendría. No lloré. Entré a la iglesia y anuncié que se cancelaba la boda. Tampoco lo hice las semanas que pasé encerrada.

_ ¿Por qué…?_ lo pregunto temblando mientras con la mano libre aprieto con fuerza su camisa.

_ No lo sé.

Y aquella vana respuesta hace que mi corazón se calme y logré parar de llorar.

_ Siempre has sido tan egoísta_ susurro sin despegarme.

_ Y tú siempre lo has perdonado.

Aprieto todavía más mi cuerpo contra el suyo. Su olor a penas ha cambiado, el calor que transmite, la seguridad. _Los recuerdos._

_ Te perdono.

Hace dos años que fui abandonada en el altar por el amor de mi vida. Y hoy él ha regresado. Sé que esta vez él se quedará. Me lo dicen sus brazos, que me sujetan fuertemente como si llevasen años anhelando hacerlo.

.

.

.

* * *

Pues eso ¡feliz cumpleaños linda! Espero que te guste, de verdad.

¿Opiniones?


End file.
